Hopeful Meetings
by ItsATrap101
Summary: Lux Bonteri is lonely, being on Coruscant on his first day as Republic Senator of Onderon. He wants company, and the only person he could think of is Ahsoka Tano. But when they meet again, something becomes of their encounter... Luxsoka Luxoka. Slight lemon. In memory of 2013 Valentine's Day. MY FOURTH FANFIC!


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I wanted to create a Valentine related Luxsoka... At first it was going to be a Tangled spoof, but then I wanted to edge away from that comedy, and go with a more simple and awkward one... I would like to note that this story should not be taken as seriously as my other Luxsoka, Where Doesn't It Hurt!, which events does not relate to this story. In this fanfic, Lux and Ahsoka may be out of character, but I did so to fit in with my plot. So I hope you avid LUXSOKA fanboys and fangirls enjoy, because 'here comes the smolder'. **

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any characters in this story, nor am I making money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only."**

**Spoilers: If you have not seen the episode, Sabotage, then there are spoilers in this story from that episode.**

**Rating: Rated Mature for romantic content and some _obscene descriptions_. **

* * *

Lux's POV

I paced around my new office... Thinking about what I should do now that I was the recently assigned senator of Onderon... I kept thinking in my head of what I should do...

I didn't want to meet any of the politicians. I knew they all would just try to persuade me to join their political Party and their standings, so I shooed that idea out of my head. Well, except maybe Padme. I knew her beforehand... However, she says she was _busy_ in her apartment with 'personal' matters... I didn't know what Master Jedi Skywalker would have anything to do with anything 'personal', but I did not want to press her on anything.

I didn't want to stay alone, and the only other person I could think of who was available was Ahsoka... I knew she was staying at the Jedi Temple... I thought about it, and the more I did so, the more I thought it was a _great_ idea... She was a very _caring, smart, and beautiful_ friend. I thought it would be a great idea to do such as that...

* * *

"What's your identification?" said a clone riot trooper and marshal, who was stationed outside the main courtyard into the Temple.

"Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, sire. I would like to speak with Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano..." He wasn't too sure of me.

"Let me see your identification card, and I will have to scan you for dangerous items." I gave him my brand new ID as he pulled out a scanner to verify it...

"All looks good to me," he continued, "I just need you to step into security before entering." I was wondering why there was such a huge deal going on, and when I was inside I was even more perplexed... There was all sorts of scanners and guards stationed practically everywhere...

"What's with all this?" I asked.

"There's been a recent bombing at the Jedi Hanger... Although we've captured the culprit, we still don't know if she may be working for someone or if there could be others who would follow through with the bombings."

That got me worried... After passing through an explosive and weapon scanner I said, "Will I be allowed entry?"

"Of someone of your background, yes..." I blew a sigh of relief, "However, you are required to give me your pistol and comlink before proceeding." I did as I was told.

"And one more thing... We are going to ask you some background questions from your ballot to see if you may be an imposter. First, in what city and planet were you born in?"

"Iziz, Onderon." I saw him scribble on a datapad.

"Good. What was your parents standing professions before the Battle of Naboo?"

"My mother was both a Representative of Onderon and a mentor for the Royal Naboo Family... My father was a soldier and later General in the Onderonian Guard and Militia."

"OK and lastly, do you know the Jedi who have trained the Rebel Alliance of Onderon in which _you_ were a part of?"

"High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Ahsoka Tano."

"All righ'. Everything checks out. Please follow me. I will lead you to her quarters." I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat as I pressed on in following. I couldn't put my finger on why, but I was really nervous in meeting my fellow Jedi friend in her own home...

* * *

The clone walked over and pressed a button on the door panel. "Commander Tano. This is CL-4477. I have a Senator who wishes to see you."

"Lieutenant Thire? Who is it?" I heard Ahsoka's butter-melting yet confused voice speak on the other side of the door.

"He claims to be Lux Bonteri of Onderon. Do you know him?"

Ahsoka paused for a second... When she continued to speak, she was slightly hesitant. "Yes, Thire. Let him in."

The door opened and I saw the stunning Torgruta standing there with her full Jedi clothing and smile. Lieutenant Thire stepped aside, but still stayed close at attention in front of his higher-ranking officer.

"At ease, trooper. That'll be all. Dismissed." Ahsoka commanded and Thire walked off to go back outside. Ahsoka motioned me to enter and the door slid shut once I did so.

I didn't start much of a conversation, but I was still happy of the alone time I was having with my best friend.

"So what have you been up to lately, Lux?" Ahsoka sat on her (very uncomfortable-looking tiny) bed and patted a part of it next to me to sit on. I slowly walked up and bent down. I was getting even more nervous... I didn't know why, but Ahsoka's presence was starting to make me sweat.

"Oh, not much really. I had to call out to the public of Onderon and talk with King Dendup to research political concerns that our people require..."

"What are your concerns?"

I sighed. "To make sure that there is not another Separatist takeover. Onderon is a part of the Republic, I convinced Dendup to do so, but we still have not quite rebuilt our economy ever since Rash's consuming rule... But, if I may say for my people, we _are_ heading in the right direction."

"Well, I am proud of you." For some reason, I smiled after that. I don't know why, but I felt as if my stomach suddenly levitated. She's.., she's proud of _me! _I felt like I could conquer anything after hearing that.

"Yeah, " I lulled, "What have you been doing?"

"Well," she sounded down, "things are getting more and more worse with the Jedi, I'm afraid. After the terrorist attacks, there is a building hatred of people in the Republic towards the Jedi... It's- It's been hard to cope... After capturing the instigator Letta Turmond, I am assigned to question her. In fact, I will have to go back in 30 minutes to do so..." I felt bum. But why?

Then, I felt great sorrow for Ahsoka. Her own people are turning against the Jedi. This wasn't a good sign.

I, for some odd reason, grabbed her hand and brushed it slightly. "I'm sorry, 'Soka. But I do know everything will turn out all right for the Jedi in the end... I can guarantee that for you."

I looked up to her. Her eyes were tearing up. "I _love_ the Jedi. They showed me who I am. And being looked down upon of who I am is... is." She cried. I wrapped my arms around her tense frame. She sobbed in my chest and was starting to get my shirt wet. I rubbed her bare _smooth _back as she continued her sobbing.

"Shhhhhhhhhh... There, there, 'Soka. I'm here for you... I'm here to be with you... I always will." But my words did little to calm her. "'Soka, please calm down for me." I raised her chin so I could look into her _sparkling sapphire eyes. _I was lost in her gaze as I looked into them. When she gave an "Mm-hmm?" I was brought back to reality.

"You gave me courage to fight, you saved my life _three_ times-"

"Four." She reminded me.

"OK, OK. Four, and you always been there for me... I want to make it up to you." I continued to ogle at her eyes in the most dorky manner, which thankful and glad no one could see me right now. Otherwise I would have been embarrassed. "I owe my life to you... If you ever are in danger, if you ever need me, if you ever need to talk to someone, please note that I will always be willingly there... please." My voice softened as I was indadvertedly began to move closer and closer to her oppressive stare that started to drive me mad and insane...

"Please..." my eyes closed and I was entrapped in the sorceress' Force magic, for I dived in and gave my 'Soka the most passionate kiss any man could give a woman...

Time stopped in it's place... It was a more deep kiss than on Carlac... It was the most romantic kiss I could ever be able to give... and _receive. _To my utter astonishment, Ahsoka puckered her sweet _succulent_ lips. Oh _yes_, they tasted better than any food or drink I will ever feast upon.

After a rather long time, I tried to pull away... But I couldn't... Ahsoka's strong arms were wrapping _tightly_ around my neck as she leaned back and had me straddle on top of her on the bed... I did as the commander 'ordered' and went into her unwavering grasp. I continued to taste her wet purple lips as my arms lingered down and rubbed her shoulders. She digged her fingers into my hair.

When we _finally _parted, I was beginning to cry tears of joy as it fell on Ahsoka's beautiful face... "I'm sorry I never told you this... I thought you would laugh at me if I did. But, I love you... Oh, I loved you ever since you rescued me on Mandalore... I still do." I weeped as I placed a gentle kiss on Ahsoka's cheek and kept it there.

"Lux, I admit that I am breaking the rules... Well, we both are." I snickered at her sense of humor. "I believe the Jedi _should_ have attachments with others, though I never thought it should be _this_ intimate... The truth is, I do love you... I loved you ever since you kissed me... Please...," her tone of voice suddenly changed, "you do owe me a couple life debts, you know." she gave a very un-Ahsoka-like chuckle that contained a surprising amount of mischief, "Want to cash one of those in now?" Ahsoka breathed into my ear that made my heart flutter.

"Oh no, no, no..., I work for free, my lady." And then I dove into another soaking kiss, this time a lot more rambunctious. Then I started to do what I was unsure if I should regret... I rolled off of her and took my boots, socks, gauntlets, and gloves off... I then, on the floor, _grubbled_ to Ahsoka like she was a goddess... _Well_, she was a close as a goddess could ever be because she was such a perfect woman.

"My life is your's..." I played. "I am your humble servant, my Jedi. Enslaved to do whatever you need." Ahsoka sat on the edge of her bed. I then looked at her legs which gave a tantalizing view being chopped into diamond shapes. I put both my hands to grip her right thigh... Then I slid them down, touching her skin when I could, and ceaselessly went down, down, down to her boots. I took the straps off and slowly pulled them out of her feet. I did the same for the other one

Her toes were outlined in the leggings, and I wanted to see them... I pulled off her fabric leggings, to show off her shining legs in all their glory... I put my lips on her feet and sucked on her toes, earning joyous giggles from Ahsoka. She seemed to love the attention...

I put my lips and rubbed them across her calves, bending her legs, and kissing the sides of her knees. Ahsoka continued to chuckle at my playful actions.

I then moved my arms up to remove her sash and belt, throwing them aside. (Her lightsabers weren't in them.) I continued to press my lips on Ahsoka's smooth thigh... until...

"Ummmm, Lux. I'm up here, you know." Ahsoka motioned me to lay on top of her... I smiled and did as my 'goddess' commanded. I climbed on top and pressed my lips again on her mouth... When I found there was less of a taste than before, I dove my tongue past her teeth... Ahsoka gasped at first, but then allowed me to explore the _gooey_ and watery cave that was her mouth... It tasted **_soooooooooooo_** good...

I grasped her hands and took off her gloves and armlets, throwing them aside as well.

Ahsoka then pushed me up, "Wait, before I forget." Ahsoka raised her hand, and used the Force to turn on the Soundproof button... That way, no one could hear us from the outside. She then faced her attention to me. "Now, take your shirt off." she ordered, which made me aroused by her domination.

I did as my princess asked and threw it aside as if it were a dirty rag. I then continued to kiss her, my hands went over from her arms to her breasts and squeezed them... Ahsoka moaned making me even more enticed.

I went down and sucked on her neck; or tried too because her turtle-neck collar was covering that region her body... I petted her lekku, even grasping the corners, using my thumbs to feel through her squishy appendages which made her continue to moan for more and more attention...

I went down and down to the hole over chest and kissed her two mushy rounds of her bosom, even putting my tongue in between it... When I didn't go as deep as I wanted to, I put my hand inside the sweaty warm 'cooking pot' while stroking and caressing them gently like fragile babies... And boy did they _feel_ so very fragile. Ahsoka closed her eyes in my gripping massage and hummed to show how soothing it felt for her...

When I went up, desiring the taste of her lips again. She placed her hands on my chest preventing me to proceed... "First, lets get even." She went down to my pants, sunk her fingers into them (even into my underwear), and she began to pull them down, about to reveal my _whole_ body...

But before we were both able to enter _that_ stage, there was a sudden beeping that ringed into the room. On the door panel, there was a ringing...

Ahsoka gave an exasperated and annoyed scowl.

"Sorry, Lux... Maybe we can make up next time..." She pushed me off, stood up, and got both of our clothes... "Here hide in the closet... If I have to be sent out for a mandatory reason, then when the door is closed, dress yourself back up, wait for five minutes, and leave the Temple. OK...? If we are separated, I promise we'll meet again... I promise we'll meet again" She gave a seductive wink making me smile in understanding.

I nodded and did, once again, as she ordered...

When Ahsoka put her clothes back on, she turned off the Soundproof, opened the door, and I heard a woman's voice.

"Ahsoka, what kept you...? Nevermind. Master Windu has assigned you to question the prisoner, Letta Turmond, remember? You missed the scheduled hearing..."

"Oh... sorry, Bariss... I lost track of the time..."

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh," Ahsoka hesitated. Hopefully, this 'Bariss' didn't think she was acting suspicious. I was starting to regret making some love with Ahsoka. "I was meditating... My mind wasn't so focused on time."

"Well, let's get going. Windu is_ furious_ that you didn't arrive on schedule... Come on!"

"Oh, OK... uh, goodbye!" she shouted... I knew she was talking to me... Then I heard her rush off and out the door..., which closed completely shut.

I put my own clothes back on and walked out of the Jedi Temple back to my office... I knew I'll meet Ahsoka again soon..., right_?_

* * *

**How is Lux going to get out of this! He will be lucky if he doesn't get spotted. lol**

**So, I hope you people enjoyed this little fluff...**

**And let us all pray that we'll see Lux again before the season is out... If not, then definitely he has to come next season...!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, criticize, and rate and I'll love you back!**

**Oh, and if you think this story is worth continuing, please post a review to say so... If I get enough requests, I'll definitely think about it.**


End file.
